


Another Case ... Another Fantasy

by fhsa_archivist



Category: Fastlane
Genre: Challenge Response
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-02-18
Updated: 2007-02-18
Packaged: 2019-02-05 18:05:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 675
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12799524
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fhsa_archivist/pseuds/fhsa_archivist
Summary: First line challenge… “Do you want to be my sex slave?”�





	Another Case ... Another Fantasy

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Haven, the archivist: This story was originally archived at [Fandom Haven Story Archive (FHSA)](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Fandom_Haven_Story_Archive), was scheduled to shut down at the end of 2016. To preserve the archive, I began working with the OTW to transfer the stories to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in November 2017. If you are this creator and the work hasn't transferred to your AO3 account, please contact me using the e-mail address on [Fandom Haven Story Archive collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/fhsa/profile).

  
Author's notes: // brackets thoughts  


* * *

“Do you want to be my sex slave?” Van was nearly bouncing with excitement.

 

“What? No!” 

 

“Why not, man? C’mon, it’ll be fun. You - - collar - - leather.” Van was whining and he knew it but he just couldn’t help it. This case sounded downright fun!

 

“I said no, Van. I can’t do this.” Deaq stood quickly, blushing as Billie laughed, and stalked away from them toward the bathroom.

 

“Deaq!” Van hollered across the Candy Store. “Does this mean you want me to be your sex slave? ‘Cause I’m okay with that, man.”

 

Billie erupted in hysterical peals of laughter as the bathroom door slammed shut.

 

 

Deaq leaned over the sink, holding his weight on his forearms. He could still hear Billie laughing. He reached with one hand and turned on the cold water. He splashed the cool liquid on his burning face before turning the faucet off again. Water was dripping off his face and running down the front of his shirt. He pulled it off over his head, using it to wipe the excess moisture off as he did so. 

 

As he lowered the shirt he saw his reflection in the mirror and groaned. // God! Look at me… Even I can see the desire in my eyes. How did Van know that was one of my fantasies… him on his knees before me - - wearing my collar. // Deaq’s hand went to his erection, fisting himself to completion as he groaned through clenched teeth. When he could finally catch his breath he cleaned himself up. It wouldn’t do to have Van come looking for him and finding him jacking off in the bathroom!

 

 

Billie and Van were still in her office when Deaq opened the bathroom door. They watched him carefully as he walked over to where they were sitting. Van could feel the tension radiating off his partner and tried desperately to think of something – anything – to diffuse the situation.

 

Deaq fell into the chair next to Van. He looked up at Billie and she smiled at him. 

 

“Feeling better, Deaq?”

 

“Much.” The sarcasm in his voice only seemed to amuse her further… and that really pissed him off. He scowled and slouched in his chair.

 

Van turned sideways in his chair and grinned. “Good! Now let’s talk about the case. One of us is gonna have to pose as a sex slave.”

 

“Van…”

 

Van held up his hand to silence his partner. “Hold on, man. I saw how this idea bothered you.”

 

Deaq held his head in his hands.

 

“It’s okay, man. I was just kidding.”

 

Deaq looked up.

 

“About you wearing my collar.”

 

Deaq’s eyes widened.

 

“If it bothers you so much… and it obviously does… I’ll play the sub, man. I really don’t mind.” Van smiled widely at Deaq, oblivious to the effect his words were having on his partner.

 

Deaq dropped his head into his hands once again and groaned. // Oh man! Is he tryin’ to kill me? // 

 

“So, you wanna go shopping?”

 

“Shopping?” Deaq stared at his partner.

 

“Yeah. We’re gonna need some stuff if we’re gonna pull this off.” Van grinned at Deaq.

 

“Stuff?” The word was a mere croak from Deaq’s parched throat. 

 

“Yeah. You know – collar, harness, cuffs… I got some of it but I thought you would want to pick out what suits your taste. Every Dom’s different, you know…”

 

Deaq stared as Van rattled on about a culture he was obviously intimately familiar with. // Van’s done this before… many times from the sounds of things. He already has a collar and other things? And why does this bother me? //

 

Billie watched the emotions play across Deaq’s face as he realized what she was already aware of - - Van played in the D/s world and loved it. Now what would Deaq do with that information? Billie was also aware of another fact that both the men seated across from her were oblivious to - - they were both very attracted to one another. The Candy Store was about to get a whole lot more interesting.


End file.
